lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimmy Lee
Main= | background = #060405 | font = century gothic | color1 = #778db4 | fontcolor1 = #cd3a7e | color2 = #cd3a7e | fontcolor2 = #778db4 | bodyfontcolor = #a8babe | image = KimmyCurrentVerse.jpg | width = 350px | age = Fifteen | gender = Female | education = 11th Grade | birthday = 13th of February, 2000 | address = Graceland | occupation = Unemployed | relationships = Single | housemates = Parents | personality = Kimmy could be described as extremely immature for her age; she has always acted as if she is much younger than she is. She is very excitable at times and very easily disappointed because she always has high expectations of pretty much every situation she is put into. For some reason, this has never taught her to lower her expectations of events. She also has a habit of expecting rules to change around her when she wants. She would be considered very self-centered and egocentric by many people, although her sense of humour often saves her; despite displaying many selfish characteristics she is really funny with her childish yet oddly compelling sense of humour. Kimmy is also quite attention seeking and will often do anything to make a conversation revolve around her. She swears a fair bit, which surprises people because she has quite a cute appearance. | appearance = *Hair Color Dark Brown (colored tips) *Eye Color Brown *Height 5'2" (157 cm) Kimmy thinks she is pretty good looking. She often looks back at photos she has taken of herself and tells herself that she looks amazing. She's never been called ugly, but she's never been called good looking by people she's not related to before. Ever since she was 14, Kimmy has dyed the tips of her hair all different colors. It's probably very bad for her hair, but she doesn't really think about that and her parent's don't really mind. At the moment, she mostly has orange or pink tips in her hair, although she's considering going green. Kimmy still dresses the same way that she did five years ago. She wears some black clothes or denim clothes but mostly she wears brightly colored t-shirts and jeans. | family = *Pearl Lee: Pearl is Kimmy's mom. She is slightly overprotective at times and she also spoils he a lot. Pearl is a tour guide, so she is home a fair bit to tend to Kimmy's needs. Pearl's Korean name is Lee Hyunjung. *Vernon Lee: Vernon is Kimmy's father. He is a chemist but he works a second job in a taco store and Kimmy doesn't see him all that often. Neither of Kimmy's parents really ever show up to parent/teacher interviews or read Kimmy's report cards because they don't know about these things and Kimmy won't be the one to tell them. | friends = Mitsu Yoshida: Kimmy sees something in Mitsu that not many other see...including Mitsu herself. She is always telling Mitsu how kind she is and how she trusts her the most out of all their friends, which is true most of the time. Nicholas Heung:Nicholas is rather an acquaintance to Kimmy and he was in almost all her classes in her first year at BHS. The two share a very odd self-loving sense of humour. Sabrina Jung: Whilst Kimmy and Sabrina are in the same friendship group, Kimmy doesn't have a whole lot to do with Sabrina, mostly because their strong personalities clash, but if someone else is mean to the other who they're not friends with, they always stand up for each other. Violet Yao: Lately, Kimmy has actually been spending a fair bit of time with Violet and they get along in a weird way because they don't share many opinions or interests and argue a fair bit. Bobby Jeon: The nature of Kimmy's relationship with Bobby is similar to that of her relationship with Nicholas. They are more mutuals than close friends but if her friends aren't around for whatever reason she knows she can hang out with Bobby. Miki Sato: After Mitsu, Miki is the one that Kimmy trusts the most. She was always nice and patient with her from the start when most people hated her and even when she makes fun of Kimmy or Kimmy makes fun of her, they still respect each other. Brandi Kally: Although Brandi doesn't generally hang out with Kimmy and her friends, Kimmy is quite close to her. They have always had a lot of classes together and, whilst they used to completely hate each other, they can now be inseparable at times. Soomin Gong: After all these years of being friends with her, Kimmy has finally gotten to know Soomin a bit more. Kimmy's flamboyant personality has probably helped Soomin to come out of her shell a bit and, even if she never shows it, Kimmy has a lot of respect for Soomin. Hailey Stokes Tasha Park Luna Angeles Jonathon Choi | history = Kimmy never had trouble making friends in High School; whilst she is probably quite widely disliked by her peers and teachers alike for her strong personality, she has many friends who appreciate her qualities and put up with her weaknesses. In elementary school, she was more popular than in high school, but she is not in touch with any of her friends from those days anymore. Kimmy has never had to deal with any great loss or suffering, which is part of the reason why she can be very unappreciative. Kimmy has never particularly excelled in any academic or non-academic subjects. She can draw quite well but has trouble focussing in art and, whilst her handwriting is very nice, she isn't very good at English and her grammar is very poor. She isn't bothered by her lack of success in subjects at school or the fact that she sometimes gets detentions because she only does about half of her homework and she openly dismisses her classes in front of her teachers, which often ends up badly for her. Because she spent her early years in another country and comes from a very mixed background of cultures, Kimmy sometimes has minor cultural misunderstandings or differences with people she deals with everyday. Others generally forgive her although she often holds grudges against people when they are accidentally rude to her in this way. Kimmy doesn't have a whole lot of realistic ideas for her future. She sways between wanting to be a dancer or an actress, even though she claims to hate dancing and drama. She has recently been considering career choices such as being a flight attendant, or a tour guide like her mother, as dealing with people is one of her better strengths. | trivia = *Kimmy has a full-blown addiction to Coca-Cola. *She is vegetarian. *She has terrible English grammar. | note = Merry Christmas everyone | fc = Kim Dahyun | user = Pepper24Dalek}} |-| B.B.S. Verse = Category:Characters Category:Pepper24Dalek's characters Category:Barfield residents Category:Females Category:Teenagers